Kuroko Report & Akashi's Secret
by Satsuki Mika
Summary: [mild BL story] Prequel (?) to Kuroko Investigation and Kagami Interrogation. R&R please ! XD
1. Prologue

Aloha~ It's been a year since I posted Kagami Interrogation (time sure flies!). I should have posted this story sooner but I couldn't find a proper proofreader around... TxT

At first, I wanted to post Kuroko Report and Akashi's Secret separately, but since the stories are somewhat linked, I finally decided to publish them on a same post. Speaking of the timeline, this story is supposed to be followed by Kuroko Investigation and Kagami Interrogation, but since it's a backward-type story, you'll have to read those two stories first before reading this one.

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

Kuroko still found it hard to believe that Seirin could defeat Rakuzan and become the number one in Japan. It wasn't strange that they were blinded by euphoria. Now that he was home, took a shower and had dinner, the scenes in today's final match between Seirin and Rakuzan started to resurfacing in his mind when he was lying down on his bed.

 _A short conversation between Akashi and him when they warming up before the match._

" _To be honest, I am quite surprised. I thought of the probability of you arriving here was very low. Found the answer you were seeking?"_

" _Yes."_

 _# # #_

 _When Akashi introduced Mayuzumi as the 'new' phantom sixth man, this ill news shocked everyone else in Seirin, especially Kuroko._

" _He has the same traits as Tetsuya, but the basic specs are all one notch higher. In other words, Tetsuya is the previous model. Mayuzumi Chihiro is the new model for the phantom sixth man."_

 _While everyone viewed Mayuzumi as perfected phantom sixth man (not only that he could use misdirection, his individual skills was also impressive), Kuroko had a different impression – this certainly was what Akashi had wanted him to be and he deliberately wanted him to know that._

 _# # #_

 _Kuroko noticed that there was something different with Akashi after he was stopped by Kagami who's in ZONE combined with his exclusive Quasi-Emperor Eye. Soon his hunch was proven right._

" _It's been a while, Kuroko-kun." Akashi greeted Kuroko with a smile that he had longed for._

 _# # #_

 _A few last seconds before the whistle indicating the game's over was blown._

" _For I am a shadow." said Kuroko to Akashi who tried to stop him at the very last second._

 _This caught Akashi off guard because it was the second time Kuroko said the same thing to him, which resulted in Kagami scoring successfully and Seirin becoming the winner of this year's Winter Cup Champions._

Of all things that occurred during the match, which probably would guarantee him a sleepless night tonight, the fact that Akashi Seijuurou had returned to his old self felt like a miracle to Kuroko. Back in Teikou Middle School, everything had drastically changed since Akashi changed. But still, neither Kuroko nor Akashi himself called it quits in their relationship. It was left hanging on a bare thread of uncertainty. After Winter Cup's closing ceremonies and all, they didn't get to see each other, let alone a chance to talk privately and sort things out.

Kuroko reached out for his cellphone next to him. He flipped it opened and looked for a specific person stored on his contacts – Akashi Seijuurou. When he was trying to remember when was the last time he saw this display, a strong feeling suddenly swept over Kuroko. He missed him so very very much to the point that it pained him. Should he give him a call? He used to do that. But what if Akashi had deleted his numbers? He knew Akashi never answered a call from unknown numbers.

After giving it a thought, Kuroko changed his mind. Even though the old Akashi had returned, it didn't mean that everything would be the same as before. Things were different now. Speaking of their relationship, how did they end up this way? Kuroko closed his eyes, tracing back through the memories he chose to lock and bury deep down inside.

* * *

Next chapters will be Kuroko Report then Akashi's Secret alternately ^^;

Any comments, suggestions, feedback etc are welcome~!


	2. Kuroko Report 1

AkaKuro has been my life source lately. I've found countless evidences of their pure love in the manga (though the anime production team tried to tone it down to almost nothing!).

As the title says, it's time to focusing more on AkaKuro. Now, let's start with the basic, how they started dating~

* * *

 **KUROKO REPORT 1**

Kuroko determined to enter the basketball team in middle school because he had promised his friend, Ogiwara Shigehiro, that they would face each other on the court someday. He was the 31st person who applied for new member registration. When he was asked to write down his name and class on the list, a name listed on #29 caught his interest – Akashi Seijuuro. Kuroko wondered what kind of person whose name was suited for a ruler looked like. Although this was soon proven when Akashi was selected along with the other three freshmen into First String for the first time in Teikou basketball's history and became Vice Captain later.

Kuroko's impression about Akashi on their first encounter was unpleasant. But he learned that Akashi was the type of person who speaks his mind without sugarcoating it. Thanks to Akashi, Kuroko was given a chance to contribute to Teikou basketball's club by utilizing his natural talent for being invisible and became the team's phantom sixth man, a type of player that Akashi wanted on the team.

In order to polish his new skill, Kuroko often observed anyone who came across or around him, including the Generation of Miracles. There was one person among them who intrigued him the most because of their complete opposites; an existence so absolute like a sun, comparing to him whose presence so lacking that was almost like a thin air. As people said 'you cannot love what you do not know', the more Kuroko got to know Akashi from his observation (legal term for stalking), the more he became aware of the differences between them and his true feelings.

Kuroko never intended to let anyone know about this, especially Akashi. However, after the love letter incident that triggered a jealousy within him which he never thought he had, he was left with no choice.

"Kuroko-kun, may I have a word with you?" asked Akashi when they parted ways after hanging out at the usual convenience store for some snacks. Momoi dragged Aomine to accompany her shopping, while the others headed to their respective homes.

"Sure." Kuroko had something to talk about with him as well. Seeing Akashi receive a love letter from Kise's acquaintance earlier upset him. From what he observed, Akashi never ever accepted anything from his fans or admirers and always refused it politely on the spot.

Akashi led him to the public basketball court where they occasionally use for training on weekends is which located not too far from the convenience store, though Aomine and Kuroko came here regularly for extra trainings.

"Are you familiar with this?" Akashi got straight to the point by presenting Kuroko with the love letter he got from Kise.

It was the same letter he had in his hand this morning, a love letter with blue envelope addressed to Aomine Daiki. How did Akashi get a hold of this letter? He was so sure that he had put the letter in Aomine's shoe locker.

"Yes..." replied Kuroko a few second later, taking the letter from the surprised Akashi. "Why is it in your possession?"

Apparently Kuroko missed the chance to take a good look at the letter before Akashi put it into his schoolbag and assumed that it was from Akashi's fan.

"Do you like Aomine?" Akashi ignored Kuroko's question, staring deadly serious at Kuroko who looked confused.

For a moment there, Kuroko stunned. It never crossed his mind that Akashi would ask him something like this. Though he somehow understood why people would think that he's going out with Aomine. He was a 'shadow' to Aomine's 'light'.

"For I am a shadow," Kuroko told Akashi who misunderstood him the whole time, "thus I coexist with light. But that doesn't mean the person I love is Aomine-kun."

"That is kind of... unexpected." After a pause, Akashi managed to overcome this shocking revelation.

"Can you not tell?" Kuroko looked back at Akashi with eyes filled with hidden affection, giving him a hint. It was Akashi who told him to keep his emotions hidden.

"I'm afraid I never have imagined that it would be me due to the low probability." Akashi smiled, his eyes becoming soft again.

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity until Kuroko turned away, feeling so embarrassed he wanted to bury himself in a hole. He never meant to let Akashi find out about his feelings. What if he disgusted Akashi? How was he supposed to face him afterward then? He still wanted to play basketball with everyone in Teikou.

"I'm so happy." Akashi embraced Kuroko from behind and whispered the words in his ear, almost giving Kuroko a heart attack and making him drop the letter. "Am I correct in assuming that our feelings are mutual?"

Kuroko could only nod and his face was beet red.

"Eyes on me." Akashi turned Kuroko to face him, telling him not to avoid their eye contact.

But Kuroko's heart wasn't ready for this yet because he thought this was too good to be true, so he subconsciously averted his eyes. Akashi cupped Kuroko's chin and tilted his face toward his. Then, satisfied, he pressed his lips against Kuroko's.

"Vanilla." Akashi commented with a gentle smile, breaking the kiss.

Kuroko reflexively covered his lips and his reddened face was now emitting smoke. He was so embarrassed he could die. Indeed he drank vanilla shake a few minutes ago.

"I have always wondered what taste our first kiss would be." Akashi spoke out his mind nonchalantly.

"Please stop making fun of me." Kuroko walked away from Akashi to pick up the letter he dropped, desperately hiding his embarrassment.

"What are you going to do with it?" Akashi wondered.

"I will return it to Aomine-kun and explain everything." Kuroko thought that this was the best solution.

When Kuroko mentioned Aomine's name, Akashi's expression changed slightly.

"Let me take care of it." Akashi offered as he extended his hand, asking Kuroko to surrender the letter. "If you are the one to deliver it to Aomine, he will get the wrong idea."

"What do you mean?" Kuroko failed to grasp the meaning of Akashi's words.

"Just leave it to me." Akashi convinced him.

"Okay." Kuroko didn't ask further as he handed over the letter to Akashi.

However, this poor letter never reached the destination and Kuroko was oblivious about this.

* * *

This chapter is an extended version of Kagami Interrogation – Yellow Testimony by Kise Ryouta, explaining what really happened after the story ends in Kise's POV. Did anyone guess it right?

Well, I hope you liked it! Any comments, suggestions, feedback etc are welcome!


End file.
